A “hot folder” is generally known as a folder (i.e., storage space) installed with a specific application or set of applications. Each hot folder created on a server may be configured to execute specific processes or functions of the application on a compatible file that is placed in the hot folder. Authenticated users with permission to access the server through a network connection may create a link to a hot folder stored on the server in the form of a local folder on the user's device. A compatible file that is placed in the local folder will be transmitted from the user's device to the corresponding hot folder where the file will be processed by the server.